The Flower Shop
by The Create Card
Summary: Valentine's Day is the worst time of the year to work in a flower shop. That's something Sora's about to learn, especially when she asks Davis to help her out


Author's Note: I certainly didn't expect FF.net to go down on Valentine's Day. Poor planning on my part. I definitely didn't expect it to go back up just as soon as I went home! @_@ But I can make it all up to you. To tide you all over until I get back to my laptop over at the university, here's a belated Valentine's Day one-shot.

  


**The Flower Shop**

  


Typically, this was the busiest time of the year for a flower shop. It was almost Valentine's Day and plenty of romantics and lovers, both young and old, were piling into the flower shop searching for the right flower to give to their sweetheart.

One would think a flower shop wouldn't be so hectic. Or at least that's what 16-year-old Sora Takenouchi used to think. Whereas she used to get so excited about helping her mom at the shop, now she was starting to dread it. And she would continue to dread it until Valentine's Day passed.

Sora laid back on her bed and had never been so eager for school. It was just a shame that she had a four-day weekend, due to the school being fumigated for bugs. She knew her mother would want her to assist her at the flower shop. So she stayed on her back, underneath the sheets, and hoped her mother would let her sleep for the day.

But things didn't go like Sora had hoped. In fact, things actually went worse.

Mrs. Takenouchi softly tapped on Sora's door, which was slightly ajar. "Sora? You awake?"

Sora tried snoring, but she wasn't very good at faking it.

"Sora, wake up! I need your help."

Sora couldn't fool her mother for a second, so she sat up. "Ok, Mom. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Uh…sweetie, there's something you need to know."

"Huh? What's that, Mom?"

"Sora…I'm afraid something's come up. I have to go pick up a shipment of Ecuadorian roses all the way out in Tokyo. I'm going to need you to run the flower shop for me today."

Sora didn't expect to hear that. "What?! ME?!"

"I'm sorry to bring this to you on such short notice, honey, but I didn't find out until a few hours ago. I absolutely have to leave. People have these roses ordered in advance and I have to have them back here before tomorrow…for all the last-minute shoppers. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Sora gulped. "Mom…I don't know if I can handle it."

"I have a lot of faith in you, Sora. I know you won't let me down."

Sora stayed silent. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was let her mother down. But she couldn't refuse her, either. Her mother was counting on her.

From the start, Sora knew it would be a long day.

* * *

With her mother already on her way to Tokyo, it was up to Sora to open up the flower shop. She turned her key and walked in. The shop was set to open at noon and Sora only had two hours to set everything up for one of the busiest days of the year. But she didn't feel so worried. She always had her mom's two faithful employees to help out in case things got hectic.

After unlocking the back door, Sora walked in and pressed the button on the answering machine. Each message played as Sora put her supplies down.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Takenouchi, I didn't want to have to do this to you, but my wife's going into labor, so I won't be able to make it in to work today. Thank you for understanding."

"Mrs. Takenouchi, it's Jackie. I'm sorry but I won't be able to come into work today. My children are both feeling ill and they need their mother to take care of them. I'll be in tomorrow. Thank you for understanding."

Sora nearly turned white. Her mom's two employees weren't coming in. That left Sora on her own. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by many different flowers and plants. She couldn't take care of them all by herself and also deal with so many customers. Sora was ready to panic. She frantically tried to think of something she could do. That's when she got the idea to call somebody. She reached for the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Mr. Ishida? Is Matt in? **…** He went to the mountains with Tai? **…** Um…just let him know I called, please. **…** Thank you, sir. Bye."

Sora hung up. Her two best friends wouldn't be around to help her. She was truly on her own.

"What'll I do?" Sora sighed.

"I'll help you, Sora."

Sora smiled as she reached over and hugged Biyomon, her Digimon partner. "You're the best, Biyomon. But I think we'll need a little more help than that."

With that in mind, Sora opened up the curtains and looked out into the streets. That's when she saw a familiar face across the street. It was a boy in a brown coat and denim shorts wearing a familiar pair of goggles. He was also carrying around what looked to be a stuffed animal, but was actually a Digimon. Sora couldn't believe her luck. She quickly rushed to the front door and called out for him.

"Davis!"

Thirteen-year-old Davis Motomiya turned around. "Hey, Sora!"

"Davis, come on over here! I need your help!"

Davis, carrying Veemon, looked both ways before crossing the street. He was always one of the most dependable out of all the new DigiDestined, which was part of the reason why Tai named him as the new leader. Davis had a good heart and if there was anybody who could get Sora out of this jam, it was him and Veemon.

"What's up, Sora?"

"I'm in over my head, Davis," Sora sighed. "My mom left me to watch the flower shop on my own and all the employees are taking a sick day. I need help and…well…you aren't doing anything right now, are you?"

"I'm not busy. I could help you."

Sora felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. "Really?! That's great! Thank you so much, Davis! I'll make sure you get paid handsomely for this!"

"Sora, you don't have to pay me…"

"I'll give you a free bouquet of our best roses."

Davis thought about that. "Uh…I don't know who I'd give them to. TK and Kari have been together for a while now and I don't really know anyone else…"

"You can give them to any girl you want, Davis. And believe me, any girl would LOVE them?"

"Really?"

"Trust me. If there's one thing I know, it's flowers."

Davis eagerly accepted. "Ok, sounds good! So what do I…?"

"Come on in and let me show you around."

Before Davis could even ask his first question, Sora was already dragging him and Veemon in.

* * *

The last thing Davis expected today was to be tending to a flower shop an hour before it was set to open. But he was more than happy to do it, especially after being offered those roses. After being given the grand tour, Davis and Veemon were left on their own. But if there's one thing Davis didn't like, it was the pink apron he had to wear.

Veemon was sniffing a nearby potted plant. "These smell good, Davish."

Davis tried to think back to the instructions Sora left him. "Hmm…what was I supposed to do again?"

Suddenly, he was starting to hear Sora's voice in his head again.

_'Alright, Davis, it's pretty simple. All you have to do is make sure every plant is properly watered. I'll leave you the watering can. And don't forget to trim the roses!'_

With those instructions still fresh in mind, Davis walked around with the watering can. So far, everything seemed pretty simple. He watered each potted plant, fern, flower, and shrub. Meanwhile, Veemon kept sniffing everything in sight.

Davis sweatdropped. "I never had you pegged for a flower buff."

"Oh, of course! I love flowers! And I'm thinking about giving some to Gatomon tomorrow for Valentine's Day."

"I didn't think Digimon celebrated Valentine's Day."

"We don't usually celebrate Easter, either, but that didn't stop you from dressing me up as the Easter Bunny, did it?"

"Good point."

Veemon leaned over to sniff another plant. It was a large plant with magenta leaves and thorns lining up all over the edges. He leaned in to sniff it and was enjoying himself…until two of the leaves chomped down on his head. Veemon hysterically tried pulling his head out.

"MMMPH!! DAVISH!! HELP!!"

Davis ran over and tried pulling Veemon out by the legs, but the plant had a good grip on the little blue Digimon. Finally, the plant released him and both Davis and Veemon went flying back with only the poison ivy plants to break their fall.

Veemon sat up. "Uh…Davish? What just happened?"

Davis walked over to the plant that tried to devour Veemon's cranium. He picked up the display tag and read it.

"It says here it's a Venus Fly Trap."

Veemon rubbed his head painfully. "I thought it was supposed to eat flies. It just tried to take a bite out of me!"

Davis shook his head as he tried to water the Venus Fly Trap, but the watering can was empty. He looked at the plant and shrugged. The plant was obviously displeased with that, because it tried to reach over and bite Davis. Of course, its roots didn't let it go too far and Davis was at a safe distance.

"Are you THAT thirsty?" Davis asked the plant.

"Maybe it's just got a bad disposition," Veemon suggested.

"I think I need a new watering can. Sora probably has an extra one over here."

Davis walked over to the counter and looked for that extra watering can. He saw a green one, as opposed to the blue one he was currently using. It certainly looked cooler, as it had a spray on the head of the canister. He was about to continue his watering duties, but stopped to scratch. He was starting to feel a little itchy.

Picking up where he left off, Davis walked over to the Venus Fly Trap, but Veemon stopped him.

"Wait a second, Davish. Maybe this thing's hungry. I found this over by the counter. I think we're supposed to feed it this stuff."

Davis examined the bag. It was a bag of dead insects. He just tossed it back to Veemon.

"Ok, buddy. You feed it this stuff and I'll keep on…watering. I think I'll move on to…the flowers."

Davis stopped to scratch again. It was starting to irritate him. But he didn't let it stop him from doing what he needed to do. So he kept watering the plants, while Veemon began to feed the Venus Fly Trap. Unfortunately, Veemon tried to hand-feed it.

"YEOW!!!"

The Venus Fly Trap wanted a taste of meat. It clamped down on Veemon's hand. Veemon tried pounding on it with his left fist, but it wouldn't let go. Finally, Veemon got another idea. It tried tickling it underneath its leaves.

"Tickle, tickle."

The Venus Fly Trap started giggling. It was enough to loosen its jaws and let go of poor Veemon's right hand. Veemon examined his hand…before he suddenly started scratching.

Meanwhile, Davis was going on with business as usual. He had already watered several flowers and was nearly done with the green watering can.

Biyomon walked in from the back. "Ok, we've got about 45 minutes until we open up shop. How's everything going, guys?"

"Great!" Davis grinned. "I've watered just about every plant in this store and I'm pretty much done with this watering can."

Biyomon looked at the can and screamed. "AAAAAHHH!!! Davis, you didn't water the flowers with THAT, did you?!"

Davis nodded. "Yeah. This is the extra watering can, isn't it?"

"Davis, that isn't water! That's WEED-KILLER!!"

Davis gulped. "Weed-killer?"

That's when Davis turned around. He saw all the flowers he had sprayed with the weed-killer were wilting and dying.

"Uh…that's powerful stuff," Davis chuckled nervously.

"We're supposed to sell those flowers and we've got a CROWD waiting!" Biyomon snapped. "What am I supposed to tell Sora?! She'll be back with today's shipment in 20 minutes!"

Davis didn't have much time to think, so he knew he had to think of something quickly. But if there was anything he was hardly ever short on, it was ideas. Part of being a good leader was Davis's ability to think on his feet.

"Wait here, Biyomon. I'll be right back."

"Davis, where are you going?!" Biyomon demanded.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes! Veemon, will you be ok?"

Veemon's head was buried inside the Venus Fly Trap, but it didn't stop him from giving a thumbs up and a garbled response. "No sweat, Davish!"

Biyomon sweatdropped. "Oh, for Pete's sake!"

Biyomon now found herself distracted with the task of pulling Veemon's head out of the Venus Fly Trap. That gave Davis a chance to escape…and put his plan into action.

* * *

With 20 minutes left to open the store, Sora quickly arrived with today's shipment. She put it down and began to set up the display window. She looked around for Davis and Veemon, but they weren't anywhere to be found.

"Davis? Are you here?"

"He's in the back," came a garbled voice.

Sora turned her head and saw Veemon…whose head was caught inside the Venus Fly Trap. "Veemon! Are you ok?"

Sora rushed over and pried the Venus Fly Trap's jaws open, letting Veemon pull his head out.

Veemon shook the cobwebs. "I think it likes me." He then started scratching all over. "Sora…got some itching cream?"

"Not with me. Where's Davis?"

As if on cue, Davis came out of the back, scratching like crazy. Sora noticed he was full of rashes.

"Davis, are you ok?"

"Just a little itchy, but I'm fine."

Sora looked around and smiled. "I must say, Davis, you did a fine job. Everything looks to be in good shape. I'm really pleased. Thank you so much! As promised, here are your…roses. Davis, are you sure you're ok?"

"Like I said," Davis said as he kept scratching. "Just a little itchy. I'm glad to help, Sora. I'm just sorry Veemon and I squashed that plant over there."

Sora looked over to the plant Davis was referring to and gasped. "Davis! You fell into the poison ivy!"

Davis's eyes widened. "Poison ivy?!" He scratched even more now. "What kind of flower shop sells poison ivy?!"

"It gets pretty popular around this time of year," Sora pointed out. "It really sells with singles and jaded exes. Anyway, thank you so much, Davis. Here are your roses, as promised."

Davis took his roses and motioned for Veemon to walk out with him. "Thanks, Sora. Let's go, Veemon."

Veemon extended the hand of friendship to the Venus Fly Trap. "I guess this is goodbye, old buddy."

The Venus Fly Trap responded by clamping down on Veemon's hand.

"YEOW!!!"

Veemon pulled as hard as he could until the Venus Fly Trap's jaw came loose. Veemon looked at his hand painfully as it throbbed. The Venus Fly Trap just chuckled under its breath.

Davis took Veemon by the left hand and started walking out, but both soon started scratching frantically. Sora felt bad that they fell into the poison ivy.

Suddenly, Biyomon walked in from the back. "Amazing! Everything's…here."

"Yeah, they did a good job, didn't they?" Sora smiled. "And everything's in one piece."

Sora leaned over to smell one of the roses before opening up the store. But that's when she noticed something weird. There was no smell.

Sora picked the rose up and also noticed there were no thorns. And then she felt the petals and her jaw fell open.

The rose wasn't real. It was made of wax.

Sora then began to feel the rest of the flowers. They were also made of wax. The roses, the tulips, the daisies, and the carnations were all made of wax.

"Biyomon, they're WAX!! What happened?!"

"I'll give you three guesses," Biyomon muttered dryly.

Sora exploded like a teakettle. "DAVIS!!!!!!!"

* * *

Valentine's Day was here, but Sora still couldn't get the day before off her mind. She didn't hear the end of it from her mom. The wax flowers turned the day before into a total fiasco. And she had no one to blame but Davis and Veemon.

Sora felt like calling Matt to blow off some steam, but something made her go to the door. Picking up the day's newspaper sounded like something she could do to pass the time. But when she went to the door, she found a surprise on her doorstep.

It was a bouquet of roses.

Sora picked them up and recognized them as the roses she gave to Davis. There was also a note attached.

**Dear Sora,**

I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I didn't really help too much. I don't feel right about accepting these flowers. Please accept them and my apologies. I promise I won't mess up like that again.

-Davis

Sora sighed. She couldn't stay mad at Davis after this. So she decided to make a phone call and send him a gift.

* * *

Davis didn't expect to have someone knock on Valentine's Day, especially at this time of the afternoon. So he quickly went down to answer it since his parents and sister went out. When he answered the door, he saw a box.

"Hey Veemon, check this out!"

Veemon walked down just as Davis discovered a note in the box.

Davis started reading it. "Apology accepted. Here's a little something to thank you for everything."

Veemon got a little overzealous and opened up the box. He got met with something clamping on his head. Davis couldn't believe it. Sora had sent him the Venus Fly Trap.

Davis sweatdropped. "Uh…best…present…ever?"

Veemon gave another thumbs up. "I think Jun will love it, don't you?"

Davis smirked. If there was ever something he could give to his sister…

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
